efcfandomcom-20200214-history
Ronald Sandoval
Ronald Sandoval is one of the main antagonists of Earth: Final Conflict. He is played by actor Von Flores . Background Sandoval was a volunteer to help the Companions after they arrived on earth. His time with them impacted his marriage negatively. Once he received his CVI he put his wife, Didi, into a mental institution as he felt that she interfered with his 'motivational imperative'. Personality Sandoval was extremely loyal to the Taelons and cherished the power that he received from them. He mercilessly carried out many of their missions and did everything possible to ensure success. Without his CVI he was very loving towards his wife; Didi, but with it he just saw her as inferior and as an interference to his work. This also led him to have William Boone's wife killed, as he came to believe that leaving Didi alive was a mistake. When his CVI began to fail, he was filled with horror and guilt at this decision and hurried to release Didi and attempted to explain (though not justify) why he did it to her, explaining the imperative within the CVI that forced Sandoval to consider all human concerns secondary to those of the Taelons. Shortly thereafter, after Sandoval had been captured by Boone, who knew that Sandoval would die without another CVI, Boone told him that he had returned the favour Sandoval did him and killed Didi. A grief-stricken and rage filled Sandoval would not learn the truth for several years, that Boone had in fact sent her into hiding, both to protect her from Sandoval, who with his CVI back may have come to view her the same as he had before and to protect his own cover as a liberation mole. Because of his devotion to several alien species (most notably the Taelons and later the Atavus) he was seen as a traitor to humanity by many and he regarded himself as a pariah by the 5th season. In addition, he demonstrated both a hatred of racism and a sense of superiority when speaking with members of a white supremacist group. In the meeting Sandoval did little to hide his hatred of them and used his Skrill to stun one who attempted violence, admonishing their leader that he had shown them what something "truly superior" could do, hinting that Sandoval considered himself and likely by extension, other implants a superior life form to conventional humans. Skills Like all Companion Protectors, Sandoval had been enhanced by the CVI, which allowed him to use a skrill. In addition to making it possible to use a skrill, the CVI also enhanced Sandoval's senses and allowed him to read at superhuman speeds and recall memories of past events with great ease and incredible detail. While he was not a practicing Lawyer, Sandoval's FBI training gave him training to practice law, which he demonstrated during his service to the Taelon's and proved an effective, if cold and dispassionate, defense attorney. Earth: Final Conflict Trivia Ronald Sandoval is the only character that appeared in every season of Earth: Final Conflict. Category:Characters